This Human Genetic Analysis Resource will facilitate the identification and mapping of genes that cause diseases in man. The Resource will provide services and expertise in human genetic analysis to research workers investigating the familial nature of diseases. Further statistical methods of analysis will be developed for this purpose, and well-documented, user-friendly computer programs prepared that will be easily exported to other human geneticists and epidemiologists. Theoretical developments will include studies of validity, power and robustness of all procedures developed. Methods of association, segregation and linkage analysis will be generalized to allow for, eg., non-normality, multifactorially caused familial correlations, and measured environmental and genetic effects. Consulting services in the use of these methods will be provided, and the methods will be applied in collaborative research in several broad areas, including cancer, cardiovascular diseases, mental diseases, neurological diseases and allergy/atopy. Human genetic analysts will be trained at the pre- and post-doctoral levels, and short courses given in the use of methodology and computer programs that will be developed.